


Hate Is A Strange Thing

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Boners, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shame kink, So Much Dirty Talk, Voyeurism, dom!hux, don’t look at my fucking boner when we fight, is that a thing? it is now, more like hate masturbation, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no escaping it, Ren knew. When it came to Hux anger and arousal would always go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really just need more of these boys touching their own dicks. It's important.

Insufferable was the word that came to mind. Kylo stormed through the rigid pathways of the _Finalizer,_ his gloved fists clenched tight, his face twisted into a grimace behind his mask. Every fibre of his being utterly despised that infuriating General. Or so Kylo thought. But the fact that his dick was painfully hard right now suggested otherwise. The only thing more enraging than the General himself was the embarrassing and unavoidable fact that Kylo was unanimously and undeniably aroused by him. Every thought in his mind boiled with rage against the insufferable man, and undoubtedly the fact that he couldn’t get him off his mind was part of the problem. Dwelling on the anger rather had the opposite effect Kylo wanted; it didn’t kill his boner. If anything it made it more painfully persistent. It was a vicious cycle.

He jammed his fingers against the control panel on the door to his quarters and stormed inside, grateful of the quiet solitude where perhaps he could alleviate his problem.

He ripped the helmet off his head and screamed at nothing. He slammed the metal mask down on the computer panel and brooded over it for a moment. It just didn’t add up. He ran the scene over and over again in his head:

“You’re just one massive fuck up, aren’t you?” Snoke’s hologram had barely dissipated before Hux had turned to berate Kylo.

“Excuse me?” Shock had painted Kylo’s face and Kylo was infinitely grateful for the mas which shielded his expression from the general.

“Can you do anything goddamn right?” Hux hissed. It was just the two of them now and he was damn well going to give Kylo a piece of his mind. “I can’t possibly understand what the Supreme Leader sees in you if you can’t even fucking do your job.”

“I won’t have you speak to me that way,” Kylo replied, sounding defiant but feeling weak.

“And what are you going to do about it? Run whining to Supreme Leader?” Hux mocked.

“Don’t underestimate me…” Kylo jabbed a finger in Hux’s face, an ineffective warning.

“Prove me wrong then.” Ahhh, so that’s when it had started. Kylo remembered the disturbing thrill of arousal that turned his stomach then.

“I’ll end you,” he ground out through clenched teeth. His gloved hand grasped Hux’s neck and squeezed. He wanted so badly for Hux to _stop fucking talking_ ...but a deep dark part of him _didn’t_ and that disturbed him.

He felt Hux’s throat work beneath his fingers. “Fucking do it then, you spineless bitch.” Hux managed to spit on the face of Ren’s mask to punctuate his point: _Kylo Ren was an embarrassment to the First Order._

Kylo breathed heavy, knees suddenly weak. He slowly released his hold on the general and backed away.

“Ha! So I was fucking right about you, Ren,” Hux had screamed after him as Kylo fled the room in a whirl of black...

Arousal plagued him like a parasite, clinging in his veins and sticking to his skin. He stripped his clothes off angrily. He felt trapped and sticky beneath all the fabric. But now he was face to face with his unwanted pursuer. He sighed, staring down at his dick which was ridiculously hard and now leaking from the tip. Rage pooled in his gut and he released it with another sharp yell, slamming his fist down on the console beside his mask. Kylo knew there was only one way to fix this…

Reluctantly he wrapped steady fingers around his shaft and an involuntary groan escaped his lungs. His knees shook against his will and _fucking hell that felt good_. He stroked once, squeezing his swollen cock between his fingers and moaned. His head fell back and his lips parted softly as he began to fuck his fist.

“Shit…” he groaned, pleasure twisting through his body, pleasure which much to his dismay was only amplified by his obsessively violent thoughts towards the general. He was angry. Angry that Hux of all people did this to him, angry that this wasn't the first time that he’d found himself like this, cock in hand, painfully hard, forced to get himself off because of what Hux did to him. His mind was roiling with rage, but his body strung tight with pleasure, increasing in waves with each stroke of his cock.

He looked down between his legs with a delicate sigh, watching the shiny head of his dick slide in and out of fingers and foreskin. There was something so obscene and dirty about watching himself get off, seeing as well as feeling the effects of his own pleasure. His cock was drooling precome now and he collected some on his fingers to taste himself. He moaned and his cock twitched as he sucked his fingers before they flew back down between his legs.

He rubbed the sensitive head with his thumb sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, making his legs quiver before smearing slick down his shaft and stroking harder, faster. Now he _heard_ the filthy wet sound of his own arousal, _saw_ his hand fisted around his cock, _felt_ pleasure rip through him, _tasted_ salt on his tongue, and _thought_ ceaselessly about General fucking Hux.

His body bombarded with stimulation, his muscles were weak and taught and _fuck_ there was no way around it, he was going to come thinking about Hux. And as much as he hated it, he was going to like it just a little bit more.

“Fuck…” he hissed, biting his lip so hard he broke skin, the taste of iron on his tongue and sharp pain compounded with his pleasure. “I hate you...I _hate_ you,” he hissed through his teeth at nothing more than the mere _idea_ of Hux.

 _“I know,”_ he heard Hux reply in his imagination and that was all it took. Shaking apart, Kylo came hard, ejaculating with a desperate, moaning cry. He leaned against the computer console, legs nearly giving out beneath him. His limbs quivered as he stroked spurt after spurt of come from his cock, milky wet streams spattering across the dark face of his mask. In Kylo’s mind, it was Hux’s face getting covered in it, smug and haughty even in his fantasies.

Kylo breathed hot and hard, coming down slowly from his orgasm, blood pumping thick beneath his skin. He was dizzy and hazy and swayed a little on his feet. But he refused to allow himself to enjoy it any longer than was necessary.

He scrubbed his clean hand over his damp, flushed face and pushed long black locks from his eyes. He breathed heavily and stared at the face of his mask now covered in the evidence of his own pleasure. Pleasure he derived second-hand from Hux. He stared at the mask and he _hated_ it. He grabbed it by the rim and flung it across the room, screaming out his anger once again as it flew through the air and hit the metal wall with a loud clang.

There was no escaping it, Ren knew. When it came to Hux anger and arousal went hand in hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao fuck Hux but also FUCK Hux amirite??? So I made this post a while ago and decided to indulge myself because this is important stuff people   
> http://cockslutkylo.tumblr.com/post/138435171731/


	2. Voyeur

The quiet pounded in his ears. Kylo had been laying there for hours trying to force sleep. It was useless. His mind was dizzy with tension that had been winding him up all day. It hadn’t been a particularly eventful day on the _Finalizer_ , and maybe that was part of the problem. Kylo was tense, anxious, he was _bored_. A whole lot of nothing to keep his obsessive, turbulent mind distracted. Even his rigorous daily training sessions weren’t enough to wear him out. And so he lay there, not tired exactly, just too bored to bother to stay awake. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, but in vain.

_I didn’t see General Hux all day…_

Where the hell had that thought come from? He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the dangerous, inevitable train of thought. Even if Kylo made a point to avoid the general physically, he still couldn’t escape him in his mind. He was always there beneath his skin, boiling in his blood, like a latent poison, slowly bringing Kylo Ren to his knees. Briefly, Kylo entertained the thought of what Hux would do if he ever found out the way Kylo felt about him and the first pangs of arousal shivered through his veins and began to settle into his hips.

There was no stopping it now. This addiction had dug deep into his mind and he couldn’t shake it. The inevitable response from his cock was quick to follow. Kylo reluctantly rubbed his dick through the fabric of his boxers with the heel of his hand. He groaned and squirmed on the sheets, feeding his growing erection with friction.  

He let his head fall back and his thoughts wander. Though they never strayed too far from their current fixation: Hux and everything about him. The way he stood with authority and his powerful stride, the way his obscenely delicious lips moved when he gave commands, the way he said Kylo's name with a bitter-sweet bite of disdain…Kylo repeated that sound from memory over and over in his mind, _Ren...Ren...Ren…_ He moaned shamelessly now, his cock fully hard and straining against his underwear. But instead of pursuing the sensation, he let his hand fall to his side, sighing discontentedly and gazing regretfully up at the ceiling.

 _I haven't seen Hux all day_ ...he remembered. _I should see what he's up to. I think I deserve that much,_ he told himself.

Tonight was one of those occasions where Kylo indulged himself in a little force trick which was not exactly spying, but was also not exactly anything else. He closed his eyes and expanded his consciousness, reaching out to find Hux’s presence. He'd done this enough by now that locating the distinct vibrations that emanated from Hux was practically second nature. He found him, in his quarters unsurprisingly, apparently fresh off his shift. The General was stripped down to nothing but his underclothes, a black tank top, silk black boxers and socks with garters around his calves. Just enough pale skin was visible beneath black fabric and the contrast was divine. Kylo didn't care if he hated the man he looked goddamn beautiful like this. He reached into his own pants and took his cock in hand, just keeping it there as he watched Hux.

Kylo was in for a show tonight apparently.

It wasn't long before Hux stood, leaving the datapad he'd been studying behind in favor of a nice warm shower. Kylo watched intently as Hux stripped off his remaining clothes piece by piece. Kylo bit his lip and stroked his cock slowly, oh so slowly as the general proceeded unknowingly. Kylo was careful, wanting to avoid alerting the general to his presence. Poking around in someone’s head wasn’t exactly covert. The victim could almost always tell when something wasn’t right inside their head. So Kylo treaded carefully in Hux’s mind, searching only for the most simple, base sensations. The warmth from the steamy shower, the soft familiarity of his naked skin, hands in his hair as Hux lathered it with shampoo. As simple as these sensations might have been, they amplified Kylo’s arousal exponentially until his cock was red and throbbing and wet in his hand. He slowed down and stepped back for a moment. As long as he had such a good view of Hux he wanted this to last.

Taking his hand off his cock, Kylo simply watched Hux for a moment or two. He was basking in Hux’s presence when all of a sudden, something changed. Sith’s blood, could it be? Surely he was mistaken...no. General Hux was getting a hard on. Immediately, Kylo was more focused than he had ever been in his life. As many times as Kylo had done this _never_ had he sensed any indication of arousal and certainly he had never seen Hux with an actual erection. _Fuck, this is more than I bargained for._ ..Kylo thought, but he was loving every damn second of it. Barely breathing, Kylo waited for the moment of truth. And then there it was, Hux took his cock in hand and stroked it slowly once, twice...and then he let his hand drop. _So close_ , Kylo thought, hand now back on his own aching dick.

Hux finished his shower, practically ignoring that beautiful hard flesh between his legs and making Kylo groan in frustration. He hoped with every fibre of his being that Hux wasn’t planning on just willing his erection away, which, Kylo figured, would not be out of character.

Hoping in this case paid off. Hux didn’t bother to dress as he continued on to the bedroom where he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on one arm and taking his cock in hand, starting to stroke it slow and steady. Kylo took a moment to process that he was actually _watching_ Hux jerk off. A fantasy of his which he had considered impossible for a long time now. The sheer thrill of it rushed in his veins like a drug.

“Wait…” Kylo whimpered, even though Hux (thankfully) couldn’t hear him. Kylo scrambled gracelessly to the foot locker beside his bed and retrieved a bottle of lube and a dildo which he now realized was not too far from the size of Hux’s own cock. He moaned as he realized his fortune and returned to the bed, immediately slicking up two fingers and working them into his asshole. It was rushed but Hux didn’t seem to be one to take his time and enjoy it. _Figures..._ Kylo thought, considering arousal was probably nothing more than an inconvenient nuisance to the cold-hearted general.

Hux was almost methodical in the way he got himself off, seemingly unphased by the pleasure Kylo felt shooting through him. He was getting closer and closer and closer and Kylo was trying to keep up, knowing he was not going to enjoy this as much as he could have if the goddamn general would just fucking _slow down_.

Kylo hurriedly poured lube over the dildo and brought it to his ass with one hand and squeezed his cock in the other. He sunk down on the synthetic cock, the image of riding Hux stuck firmly in his imagination and his mouth fell open in a long moan until he had worked the whole damn thing inside himself. Now, he watched Hux, gritting his teeth as he tried to fuck himself and stroke his cock in time with the general. It was choppy at first, but he found the rhythm, letting himself feed off the energy he felt in Hux’s mind. He sunk down hard on the cock he imagined to be Hux’s and god it was perfect. Watching Hux get off, feeling him pound his ass, it was everything Kylo ever dreamed of. Everything but real.

“Oh fuck yes…” Kylo breathed in the unfortunate emptiness of his room. He sank down on the dildo, naturally finding the perfect angle to hit his prostate and get his body shaking with pleasure on each thrust. The dildo filled him so beautifully and Kylo’s thighs quivered to hold his body weight and endure the tension of pleasure rippling through him. He moaned obscenely loud and fantasized for a moment that Hux could hear it.

Hux was about to come, Kylo could feel it. A single quiet moan fell from the general’s lips, the slickness of his cock now sliding quick and easily between his fingers. Kylo saw him retrieve a rag from his bedside table stroking his cock faster, harder, _more..._

Kylo hissed, hot sweat breaking out on his forehead as he fucked himself faster, racing towards the edge as Hux was. “No...don’t… _Hux_ …” Kylo begged no one but himself, knowing his pleas wouldn’t reach their intended recipient.

It was in vain. Hux came and Kylo cried out in frustration, fucking himself from the front and behind but it wasn’t enough. Hux spilled into the convenient rag in his hand pumping thick ropes of come with a few more strokes. Kylo watched in bitter disappointment, looking down at his own cock achingly hard and dripping a thick string of precome from the tip but still he couldn't come with his general.

Hux disposed of the rag, washed his hands, and slipped back into bed easily. It seemed Hux was clean, calculating, and efficient even in sexual matters. Kylo didn’t understand it. There he was, desperate, wrecked and fucked out from his own machinations and Hux had handled the problem with almost routine rigidity. Kylo growled in frustration, his cock still aching, straining against his belly and so fucking wet. The show was over and he was left to his own devices as Hux turned off the lights in his room and slept.


	3. In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight POV change, sorry if it’s awkward. It’s now from both of their perspectives.  
> I'm here for porn, not consistency.

“Sir, you’d better find Kylo Ren,” an extremely nervous captain said, running up to General Hux. “We’re getting reports that he’s destroying some equipment on floor 6, sector 12.”

“Oh for the love of-” Hux groaned but restrained himself from lashing out. Let pure military discipline slip and he was no better than that dark-robed man-child that he apparently had to run around baby sitting all day. Hux pulled up Kylo Ren’s tracking information on his datapad and marched off the bridge in his direction.

By the time he arrived the damage was already done. He found the seething, cloaked figure in one of the ship’s auxiliary environmental monitoring centers. Luckily he couldn't do much damage in here, no matter how hard he tried. Nonetheless it was a disgraceful display of incompetence and indiscipline and it made Hux’s skin crawl. “REN!” He shouted at the shadow with its back towards him. Ren had his lightsaber raised and stopped mid-swing when he heard the general’s commanding voice. “Are you quite finished?” Hux growled as the figure slowly turned towards him.

“And what if I wasn't?” Ren hissed behind the mask.

Hux didn’t gratify that with an answer. He stormed up to Ren, authority dripping off him, confronting head-on the beast that so many men feared.

“You think you don’t have to answer for insolent behavior, like you can just rip through my ship without consequences.”

“I think you’ll find that I can, _general_ ,” Kylo sneered and raised his hand to Hux’s throat, touching him not with fingers but with the force and squeezed.

Hux let it happen, let Ren take out his anger on his innocent neck. It was hardly a force-choke anyway, Hux knew Ren could do better than that. Through his choking and gasping he managed to growl out, “I’m not scared of you, Ren.”

His eye contact was flawless even with Ren’s face entirely shrouded and Ren felt it in his bones that Hux meant it. He slowly released his grip and Hux’s weight sunk back down naturally to the floor.

Hux’s eyes burned into him still. “You’re pathetic and childish, and if you weren't wearing that stupid mask of yours I would slap you into the next solar system”

Ren shivered beneath his robes. “Try it, bitch.” It was more of a bitter challenge than a threat.

Military discipline be damned. Hux lunged for Kylo, slamming his body into him full-force, shoulder to ribs as he sent Ren backwards into the wall behind him. There they struggled for dominance, Kylo desperately trying for the upper hand but Hux had him pinned with much more strength than he had expected. He had to admit he was a little impressed. But now was not the time to indulge his inconvenient admiration of the general. He may have had his shoulders pinned but his legs were free. Ren managed to maneuver them to knock Hux’s legs out from underneath him and delivered a knee to the general’s ribs. Hux wasn’t phased and when Ren charged at him to turn the tables, Ren’s arms closed around air as the sleight general maneuvered cleverly out of harm’s way. And before Ren could process what had happened he was on his knees facing the wall and his head was being slammed with incredible force against it.

Ren’s helmet clanged as it struck the durasteel, Hux’s grip was deadly and it felt exhilarating to bash Ren’s head with as much force as he could. Regrettably, the helmet prevented him from doing any real damage, but it was nice to dream. He shoved Ren to the ground once he grew bored of that and pinned him down with his own body. Hux groped at Ren’s mask, Ren struggled against him, hands clawing at each other, until Hux found the clasps and finally ripped the mask off Ren’s head, revealing a mane of wild black hair and a face that was satisfyingly more human. One that Hux could smack raw. And he did. Having the high ground, Hux wound up and let loose a wicked punch.

Kylo Ren was furious. And rightfully so. The immediate result was a brief but violent struggle across the floor of the control center, each one loosing the upper hand as quickly as they had gained it, hands striking and slashing and battering each other when finally it came to a standstill.

Ren was pinned to the ground once more, the general’s leather-gloved hands crushing his throat. Hux would have kept going, it was so damn satisfying to have his fingers around that infuriating neck, but then Hux realized that Ren was no longer fighting back. Ren let his eyes sink closed as the general proceeded to choke him. How uncharacteristic of the knight, who, Hux was honestly surprised hadn’t killed him yet. He knew it was in Ren’s power to do so. And yet here he was forgoing the force and submitting to the natural strength of the general.

Hux was settled heavily against his hips but Ren was too preoccupied by the adrenaline and anger to realize why this particular position would be a problem...

Hux slowly came to a realization, and he eventually loosened his grip. “Ohhh...oh i see now,” the general purred with interest and not a small amount of degradation.

Kylo’s eyes widened. “What?” he hissed.

The general smirked, haughty as ever with a new interesting bit of information about his rival. “Why you lash out all the time, throw your little tantrums.” He stood gracefully, pressing a boot into Kylo’s hip to keep him on the ground. “You get off on it don’t you?”

Kylo’s face burned furiously. “I do not-” but his protests were choked by groaning sputtering gasps as Hux’ boot moved lower to experimentally press the sole into Kylo’s groin. Hux rubbed the hard flesh beneath his foot just enough to hurt.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Ren. I could feel your disgusting hard-on, you sick, twisted, little slut,” he spat with malice. He could crush Ren’s cock beneath his foot if he wanted to...but he didn’t want to. Making Kylo scream in pain was one thing...making him beg for pleasure was another entirely.

“I hate you-” Kylo groaned and sputtered as Hux continued to torture his erection with shocks of pain soothed by satisfying friction. It made Ren’s head spin and he glared up at Hux through tears of hatred and desire.

“But you need me don’t you?”

Hux’s boot rubbing his cock suddenly turned softer, teasing, and soon Kylo found himself squirming against him. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth and a single tear of frustration escaped his eye, as he did everything in his power to not want this...“Please...don’t stop,” he practically sobbed.

“Tch-” The general’s face twisted in disgust and he retracted his boot. He swore he heard Kylo whimper when he did. _Oh this is going to be fun…_ “How desperate are you, Ren? Are you willing to beg me for it?”

Kylo visibly shivered yet his blood burned hot. “Yes…” he breathed.

“Are you going to grovel?”

The poison in Hux’s words rippled through Kylo’s veins. Beneath the imperious stare of the general, Kylo pulled himself up to his knees. He locked eyes with Hux and when he saw that that was not good enough, leaned forward onto his hands as well, head bowed in reluctant submission.

“Yes, General. Please, sir…” He found himself saying, barely recognizing his own voice anymore. His limbs shook against his will. He asked again in a whisper, “Please...I’m so hard.”  

“Oh, I bet you are, fucking filth.” Hux’s eyes burned into the shadowy figure before him. Seeing him bow like this was so unnatural. It was disgusting, and beautiful. But Hux reveled in it, getting off on the power as much as Kylo was getting off on the shame.  He took a step closer and watched Ren quiver. “Show me,” Hux ordered coldly.

Ren peered up at him in confusion, dark locks framing his wild eyes.

The general clarified by sliding one foot closer to Ren, extended a leg out to him like an offering. He glared down at Kylo expectantly, arms crossed.

Dread and excitement wrestled in Kylo’s gut as he realized what was being asked of him. He locked eyes with Hux, feeling their icy blue penetrate deep through him and resonate in his bones, his gaze defiantly unwavering as he planted his knees steadily on each side of Hux’s foot. But he bowed his head in shame as he gave into this sickening obsession and leaned his hips in at just the right angle and... _fuck_ , the friction was heaven and hell rolled into one. He bit back a moan as he rolled his hips again against uniform trousers. Through layers of fabric the sensation was dull but oh so bitter-sweet and his cock throbbed. He snaked a hand cautiously around the back of Hux’s leg to really press into it as he rubbed himself off. This time his moans could not be suppressed.

“God, look at you go, so undignified, like a horny fucking kath hound,” Hux spat, but his voice sounded like velvet. Kylo quivered as he felt Hux stare shamefully down at him, and he grew lightheaded as blood rushed to his cock.

He groaned in protest. “Is that all I am to you, sir, a dog?” It was breathy and desperate and all too obvious just what Hux’s words were doing to him.

Hux scoffed. “Yes, Ren. And a disobedient little bitch at that. I ought to punish you.” Hux twisted gloved fingers in Ren’s hair and pulled, forcing a sharp gasp from Ren’s lungs. “Look at me,” he growled, yanking Ren’s head to face him. “You’re a good for nothing little slut, who apparently needs to beg and grovel and throw a fit just to get off. How sad.”

The abuse only spurred Ren on, his eyes eclipsed with dark, primal lust, lips parted gently and quivering. “You think I’m disgusting…”  

“Is this news to you, boy?” Hux roared and shoved Ren’s head away, but by now Ren was frantically humping the general’s leg, heat burning across his face, tension stringing his muscles tight, cock throbbing and leaking beneath his clothes. “...Enough.” Hux shoved him off and Ren briefly considered dragging the general to the ground with him, holding him down and rutting against him until he came, which wouldn’t take long at this point. But then, “Take your cock out and hurry up and finish.” Ren couldn’t help but obey, frantically shifting just enough cloth to pull his erection free. He threw his head back and let loose a shameless, almost pained moan once he felt the flesh of his fingers around his hot dick, a string of precome already drooling from the tip. Hux seemed amused. He chuckled, “Honestly I shouldn’t even let you come you’re so pathetic.”

 _Oh god yes, keep talking..._ Kylo thought as he stroked himself, but he bit his lip and acquiesced to silence, focusing on holding his gaze with Hux’s, burning into his memory everything that was happening, every sensation, every thrilling twist in his gut that told him just how wrong and bad this was. He wanted _more_ . His lust-fogged mind could hardly comprehend that this was real, having categorized any sexual situation with Hux as fantasy for so long. But the icy cold of Hux’s blue eyes shocked him out of his dream and told him this was _real, real, real…_

The general stared down at Ren harshly, judgingly as the knight stroked his own cock. He really was beautiful like this, on his knees, wild and desperate, but this time the only thing he was wrecking was himself. _Now why can’t he lash out like this more often,_ Hux thought quirking an eyebrow. Ren fucked his fist expertly, giving Hux a sense of just how many times he’d done this. As he locked eyes with Ren, watching something so intimate and filthy, Hux felt a thrill rush through him and burn him from the inside out. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from those long, thick fingers wrapped around Ren’s impressive length even if he wanted to. He was so transfixed by the obscenely long string of precome Kylo had worked out of himself he hardly heard what Ren said next.

“Hux, are you hard?” Hux’s heart stopped at the sudden forwardness of such a question falling from Ren’s plush-pink lips. He was so preoccupied with taking in every detail of the gloriously dirty scene before him he hadn't really taken stock of himself. But now that it was at the forefront of his mind, his face flushed a deep angry red when he realized that he was in fact painfully and unreasonably hard.

“That’s none of your fucking business!” he rebutted, lashing out in frustration.

Ren moaned in response and stroked his cock faster. He sputtered out, “Please, I want to get you off, sir.”

“Oh I bet you do, you’re a little cockwhore aren’t you? You want to suck my cock like the thirsty little slut you are?” Hux barely knew what he was saying but damn did he like it. And he could see that Kylo did too. “I bet you like having your face _fucked_ don’t you? Do you like thick cocks, Ren?  Do you like feeling yourself choke around another man? Or would you rather be getting your ass fucking pounded. Or why not both? Assuming you can actually get other men to sleep with you. You probably have to use a dildo don’t you? Pathetic. I can just picture you fucking yourself open on a thick piece of glorified plastic, debauched and desperate to come, like a whore. Do you imagine it's me sometimes? Do you wish it was me making you come instead of having to get yourself off? Do you scream my name when you come?”

“Hux…” Kylo moaned, his voice breaking under the weight of his own pleasure. He was so close…

“Ohhh...so you do then.”

Kylo squeezed his cock tight in his fist and quivered as he came, voice shaking with sweet moans and choked cries. He coated his fingers and the floor beneath him in messy, thick strings of come as he stroked them from his cock. And before Kylo had recovered from the haze of pleasure Hux was suddenly upon him.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, as the fumbled with the fasten on his uniform trousers and pulled his cock out. Kylo’s lust-fogged mind obeyed. His jaw fell open to receive him.

Hux took himself in hand and wasted no time getting himself off. He leaned forward and ran the thick head of his dick along the soft flesh of Kylo’s gorgeous lips and bit back a moan as their wet heat teased him. He got off hard and fast, twisting Kylo’s hair in one fist as he fucked himself with the other and came abruptly, never once missing his mark, come splattering messily onto Kylo’s waiting tongue. He swore he heard Kylo moan as he tasted him. He moved a hand to Kylo’s throat and tipped his jaw up. “Swallow…” he ordered softly, not losing his commanding tone.

Kylo stared up at him as he did so, his dark, lustful eyes conveying submission and gratitude.

Hux smiled down at him in approval. “Good boy,” he purred and patted Ren’s head like he would a pet that had just performed a trick. And that’s where he left Ren. On his knees, wrecked, sated, fucked out. Hux turned on his heels and as he departed, called out, “Now clean up your mess.”


	4. Control

The General had called another one of his self-glorifying meetings of high-ranking staff. From what Kylo could ascertain, Hux would occasionally call these meetings just to stroke his own ego and remind everyone who was in charge. Luckily, Kylo was in the mood for being reminded who was in charge, but not in the way Hux would have liked. Kylo slouched in his chair, making sure to catch the general’s eye with his blatant disrespect. His plan worked, and he saw how the general paused every time he flicked his steely eyes in Kylo’s direction. It was meant as a warning, Kylo knew, but it had a very different effect than Hux was intending.

Kylo let Hux’s voice wash over him, but he ignored the words in favor of focusing on his commanding tone and strong, hard ennunciation. Kylo fixated on Hux’s lips, his eyes, the way he marched proudly around the room. Hux was utterly dominant and everyone in the room felt it, but Kylo felt it in a rather unorthodox manner. Since he’d set eyes on the vainglorious general, Kylo felt arousal pull at his gut. A heady reminder of what had transpired between them just a few days before replayed in his mind, a reaction he felt first and foremost deep in his hips, making his cock swell. Each glance from the general know only serving to feed his growing erection.

Kylo, as subtly as he could, sunk deeper into his chair, spreading his legs just slightly beneath the massive conference table. He kept his hands inconspicuously folded across his body, in plain sight. But with the force, he reached out. With an invisible force-manifest hand, he reached down between his spread thighs and brushed his hot cock beneath his robes, softly, teasingly. He rolled his hips up faintly, disguised as him merely shifting in his seat. Then he moved the pressure down further, beneath his cock to his balls. He cupped them gently, rolling them as he would if he were physically touching himself. Then he stilled and waited. He followed Hux around the room with his eyes until Hux turned and their gazes locked and held, Hux burning into Kylo with a harsh, disciplinary stare. Kylo squeezed his sack at that very moment and had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. He was glad now that he had removed his helmet at the start of the meeting. He wanted Hux to see his shame, to know exactly how Kylo conducted himself at these meetings.

“Dismissed…” Hux finally said. The other officers shuffled and quiet mumbling filled the room as they filed out. Hux had stopped directly behind Kylo, grasped his shoulder, and squeezed threateningly. “Not you,” he growled under his breath, just loud enough for Kylo to hear. His tone was hostile. Feeling Hux physically touch him was enough to make Kylo’s cock ache and leak beneath his robes. He sank into his chair deeper, now spreading his legs wider, feeling the delicious friction of his hot dick shifting against his robes. When they were alone Hux addressed him; “What? Did you think you were being subtle, idiot. I saw what you were doing, slut.”

“Hux…” Kylo pleaded, just wanting to taste the name on his lips.

“Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you? I can’t even look at you without getting your dick hard is that it?” Hux roared. Kylo couldn’t tell if he was genuinely angry or if he was just playing the game. Honestly, he didn’t really care. And Hux himself wasn’t entirely sure either.

Kylo smirked. “If you would just fuck me, maybe we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Hux taunted. “No, you need to learn some self control before you get that privilege, Ren. I won’t have you getting yourself off during official meetings.”

“And what are you going to do about it, General?” Kylo spread his legs wider at him.

Hux took it as an invitation. He braced his boot on the seat of the chair and just enough pressure from the toe of his boot to Kylo’s balls had the knight gasping and squirming. “I’m going to leave you like this. You’re not to come all day, do you understand? And at 21:00 hours I want you to report to my quarters.” Hux released his boot and leaned in close. “Is that enough to get you off, Ren? Just thinking about what I’m going to make you do?”

Ren’s silence was enough of an answer. Hux could feel the knight panting hot breath against his neck. Hux straightened and gave Ren one last cautionary glare before turning on his heels and leaving Ren to take all of that in.

Ren obeyed Hux’s orders, and how could he not with such a promise. He managed to at least suppress his arousal for the rest of the day with a little strategic avoidance of the general. By the time it came for him to report to Hux’s quarters however, his erection had returned with impressive persistence.

He stood before the door and shivered, feeling completely naked already, knowing that passing through this door meant surrendering control. He had never been more ready for anything in his life.

Hux opened the door to him and greeted him with a cold scowl. They said nothing as Hux stepped aside and ushered Ren in, his gaze falling over every inch of Ren’s black-robed body.

“Strip,” he ordered immediately, his voice filling the room, full of authority. Ren did as he was told, folds of black fabric falling away quickly until he stepped out of his robes completely, pushing the black heap aside. “Fold them neatly, Ren,” Hux chastised him, making Ren’s face burn bright red. “On your knees. Hands behind your back.”

Ren collapsed quickly to the floor under the weight of Hux’s orders. On his knees, he peered up at the general through thick eyelashes, the dark glaze in his eyes giving him away. Hux knew just how badly he wanted this.

“Pathetic. Look how hard you are for me already,” Hux said, admiring Ren’s cock which hung between his legs already heavy, thick and red with blood. “Were you like this all day?”

Ren swallowed thickly. “Yes.” It wasn’t entirely true, but it was true enough. Even when Kylo wasn't around Hux the images, the fantasies that Ren’s filthy mind conceived turned in his head constantly. And from the encounter this morning Ren had a reason to believe all those fantasies might come true.

Hux leaned in close to Ren’s ear, sure to tease him with hot breath. “Absolutely disgusting,” he purred before standing back to torture Ren with nothing but his gaze. And sure enough, Kylo was quivering this tension and anticipation.

Without warning his hand fell swiftly on Ren's chest, leather gloves brushing hard, sensitive nipples. Ren gasped, choking on his breath as pleasure assaulted him, making his cock twitch violently. His breath came in gasps and he leaned his chest hard into the touch as Hux played with him. By the time Hux was satisfied with his work, Ren’s cock was dripping a tick, wet string of precome from the tip of his cock to the floor.

“I can't believe how wet you are just from me touching you like this.” Hux pinched and twisted one of the hard nubs torturingly between his fingers, making Ren jump as pain mixed with pleasure. “Look at your cock, just begging to be touched,” he mocked. “You want to touch yourself, don't you?”

Ren could scarcely breathe but he found the strength to reply, “Yes…”

“Or course you do, slut. Ask nicely.”

“Yes, sir, please... “

“Very well. You can stroke yourself three times. Count with me.”

Ren warily moved a hand to his cock, brushing fingers tantalizingly over his balls before wrapping them around the thick base of his dick, not once breaking eye contact with his commander.

“One…” Hux started, and Kylo followed, moving his hand over his shaft slowly and _fuck_ he could feel every muscle in his lower body tingle at the touch. “Two…” Kylo stroked from base to tip, squeezing more precome out of him and sliding it over his skin with his fingers, increasing the sensation and his hips ached desperately to fuck into his fist. “Three. Hands off.” Kylo whined, a broken, desperate plea that Hux chose to ignore. “Go get on the bed,” was his next demand.

Kylo’s body thrummed alive with those words as he leapt to his feet and hurried across the room. He sprawled himself out across the sheets, waiting anxiously for Hux to join him. Hux laughed at him. “If you think I’m going to fuck you you’re sorely mistaken. Get back on your knees, bitch.”

Kylo winced at his tone but twitched with excitement at the same time, his body confused with overwhelming sensation and all he knew was that he needed more. “Yes, sir,” he was all too eager to obey Hux’s every command.

Hux inspected him for a long time, icy daggers penetrating deep into Kylo’s heart. Kylo’s pale skin was flushed red from his face down to his chest and sweat from strain and anticipation had  beaded on his forehead. His cock was an absolute disgrace, shamefully red and aching, leaking obscenely from the tip. It was glorious. Hux’s own cock responded in kind. “This is torture for you isn’t it? Well, I’m not cruel. Go on…” He nodded, giving Kylo his consent to touch himself. Kylo responded immediately, grabbing his cock gracelessly and pumping it hard and fast with enthusiasm. “Slower,” Hux cooed. Kylo moaned in protest, but complied, squeezing his cock tighter in his fingers, burning beneath the general’s observing gaze.

He jerked himself off for Hux, slowly but unabashedly, letting himself sink into the touch and rock his hips steadily, his mouth falling open in a breathless pant, embracing his depravity, throwing his head back and baring his neck like bait. Hux was still painfully far away and  Kylo _needed_ him.

“I like you like this, Ren,” Hux purred as he watched the debauchery before him. He grasped at his own erection beneath his trousers before pulling it free from its confines. Kylo shivered and moaned at the mere sight of Hux’s hard cock. His whole body throbbed with an aching emptiness just imagining it inside him. “Obedient, submissive, _needing_ me, desperate…” Hux went on, gradually stepping closer until he stood at the edge of the bed, inches from his subservient little plaything and Kylo couldn't breathe.

“Hux…” Kylo whined and reached a hand out to Hux’s hip to draw him closer...

“Don’t fucking touch me, that’s not what this is,” Hux spat in disgust reeling from the touch.

Kylo shivered. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“Are you sorry?”

Kylo choked on his words, “I’m sorry.”

“How sorry?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Why don’t you say that to me again.”

  “I’m sorry.”

A harsh, punishing slap fell on Kylo’s burning face. “Why don’t you say that to me again like you mean it,” he roared.

“I’m fucking sorry!” Kylo gasped.

“You like saying that, say it again.”

“I’m sorry!” Kylo’s fist was pumped furiously over his cock. He swore he would die if he didn't come soon,  pain twisting his expression..

Hux groaned and squeezed his cock as pleasure shivered through him. “...good boy,” he praised breathily, cock hard and leaking into his hand. “You want to touch me so bad don't you?” he purred sweetly. He could see it in Kylo’s eyes, eclipsed with lust.

“Yes,” Kylo groaned.

“Are you tired of jerking your own cock, you filthy boy. You want to touch mine don't you? You want to jerk me off?”

“Please…” Kylo begged.

Hux curled his fingers around Kylo’s which were wrapped tight around his own dick and he stilled, shivering under Hux’s touch. His eyes afire, Hux took Kylo’s hand and brought it to his own cock, Kylo’s fingers closed easily around his shaft, breath shuddering as he touched hot, hard flesh.

Hux hummed in encouraging approval as Kylo gripped his dick. “Do you like it?” His breath ghosted over Kylo’s face and neck, chilling his sweat dampened skin.

“Y-yes, sir…”

Gazing into Kylo’s dark, lust-glazed eyes, finally feeling him on his skin, something broke in Hux. He _needed_.

Hux clamored onto the bed and laid back. “Get on top of me,” he ordered. He had never seen Kylo move so fast. Suddenly his body was covered completely by Kylo’s larger frame. Hux felt his breath leave his lungs and he felt suffocated in the most perfect way. The burning heat of their cocks rutted against each other and the heady scent of heat and sweat and sex bound them together. Their fingers brushed as they fumbled between them to get a hold of their dicks and breath fell between them in sharp, moaning gasps as they fucked themselves fast and hard and dirty.

Hux couldn’t help himself. He stared. He committed to memory the look in Kylo’s eyes, the way his hair fell wildly around his face, the perfect part between his lips, and their color, a deep flushed pink. He mapped the moles around Kylo’s face like stars to find his way back to this whenever he desired, whenever he _needed_ again.

“...Kiss me,” Hux mumbled and Kylo did exactly that before either of them realized what they were doing.

That was all it took. They both came with their lips fused together, tongues fumbling, hips stuttering, soaking what little space remained between them with thick, violent spurts of hot, wet come. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they fucked themselves through their orgasms. As their hands stilled so did their lips and time itself seemed to slow down until it stopped completely and they were left to soak in their bliss.

Breath fell heavy between them for several moments, Kylo’s forehead pressed lazily against Hux’s as he struggled to hold himself up as his orgasm drained his muscles of energy. And just like that they parted as if the intimacy of it frightened them. But not the intimacy of sharing a bed apparently. They cleaned themselves up and when Hux returned from his shower he found Kylo curled up beneath the sheets of his bed and though he should have been furious, he wasn’t. Not in the least. Without a word he crawled into bed next to Kylo but was careful to leave plenty of space between them. Hux turned out the light and they slept easily.

They fell asleep with their backs towards each other, both of them hugging opposite edges of the bed. But that’s not to say that’s how they woke up the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dialogue was very clearly inspired by that scene from girls. you know the one ;D


End file.
